Fallen
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Tensa was quiet, did as he was told, and bothered no one. So why was he the one turned into a Fallen? Angel/Shapeshifter AU. Rated M for violence and later sexual themes. Cowritten with IridescentHeart.
1. The Angel

**This is a cowritten fic between me and IridescentHeart, so I hope you enjoy. ;) Chapters will come as fast as we can write them, so please be patient.**

* * *

The male was a calm, quiet creature. He did his duties well, bothered no one else, and kept to himself. His skin was white as snow, just as it should have been, but the wings spreading like failed shreads of shadows into the blue sky marked him as different. Tensa, for that was his name, was no ordinary angel. Where most of his kind had blonde hair, white wings, and pale, gentle eyes, Tensa was given dark hair, deep blue eyes that seemed to know no end, and worst of all, black wings, an angel's worst fear.

But he bothered no one, did his job, and that was why he was allowed to stay. That was why he was accepted as an angel, a Giver of Light and Peace. And it was now that he was performing another duty, just like he was supposed to. It was so ingrained into his being that he did it without question, without so much as a twinge of a second thought. Tensa was told, and he did his job perfectly everytime.

But something was different this time around. The cloaked man, who was more like a teenager than anything else, landed softly in the grass below him. Those black wisps of forgotten shadows fluttered behind him before pressing up against his back. Tensa murmured something softly, the words a sweet lilt in the night air. It was warm around him, a gentle breeze stirring up the grass and moonlit water. He dropped down to view the softly flowing stream, the silver dancing along the surface reflecting in his still eyes. The night was lovely, everything set in an almost serene peace, just as it should have been.

Tensa sank onto his knees, reaching out to touch the surface gently. A silvery ripple spread from the drop that fell from his fingertip, and for once in a long while, he felt at peace as well. No other angels to whisper about him, even though it was forbidden. No one to tell him what he could and could not do.

It was almost too good to be true.

Pale fingers lifted the silver pool of water to his lips, but even then he hesitated. The water didn't touch his lips, nor did it make it past his chin. Tensa lowered his hands to let the life-giving liquid drip back down from where it came. He did not need to drink it, for taking what he did not need was a sin. The angel looked up at the star-speckled sky, a calm look flitting across his features. Almost unconsciously, his wings spread out behind him, stretching as they relished in the grasped moments of calm. A sigh of delight left him, his blue eyes sliding shut.

In mere seconds, whatever peace he had been feeling was taken away from him. An arm curled harshly around his throat, yanking him back. The force would have knocked out a human, if he had been one. Tensa managed a strangled gasp as he was held suspended above the ground, his wing pressed uncomfortably against his back, toes barely brushing the blades of grass at his feet. The air-restricting hold was suddenly gone, whoever that had been holding him tossing Tensa onto the ground.

He would have immediately gotten up, but even an angel's strength only went so far. Tensa's wing fluttered, trying to straighten itself. All of a sudden, a firm grip yanked at the base, causing the angel to cry out in pain. He was dropped again, only to roll away from his attacker. Blue eyes lifted to see an incredibly pale body, large golden wings branched out behind them.

They matched his attacker's eyes.

A sadistic grin was plastered across that face, Tensa seeing the flash of crimson-colored nails in the moonlight around him. The young angel sat frozen for a moment; he recognized this angel, or at least his counterpart. And with that revelation, he knew who he was; Hichigo, a fallen angel, banned from the skies with his acts of sin.

But his twin brother still roamed the air, free and light. Ichigo, as the angel was called, was Hichigo's brother, and they appeared to be the same. In truth, where Ichigo was noble, kind, and protective of his friends, Hichigo had always been a dark, evil one who would have been better off as an angel of Darkness. And it was with these thoughts that Tensa attempted to get away, but he didn't get far.

Hichigo's hands forced him onto the ground, face pressed demeaningly against the grass. The angel struggled, attempting every feeble little thing to escape from his captor's grasp. It wasn't until crimson nails and cold hands wrapped around his right wing that he paused in his struggle. "Y-you wouldn't!" The once soft, calm voice cried out in dismay.

"Flight is for those who are free," the cruel voice said mockingly. "But now you are mine." And with that, Hichigo twisted, crushed, and yanked as hard as he could. Tensa cried out in horrible agony at the feeling of his wing being taken away from him. With a final scream, the once-angel collasped unconscious on the ground, now known as a fallen.

Tensa shuddered as he pulled himself back into wakefulness. There was pain dancing through the fragile angel's back, and he almost grew sick with the strain; he had never felt pain before in his short time. The feeling of cold seeped into his skin, the touch of cold metal digging dangerously into his wrists and ankles. Tensa whimpered as he tried to stretch his broken wing. And he began to cry as he realized not one, but both of his once-glorious wings were shattered.

He was now a fallen angel, lost to the skies above.

The angel collapsed against the ground, suddenly realizing that not only his wrists and ankles were bound, but there was also a heavy chain around his throat. But those were the least of his two concerns; the first was his mind wondering where Hichigo was. The second was the sudden realization that all of his clothes were gone. Shivering, Tensa attempted to hide himself; it was a sin to show off one's body. But wait, he was no longer an angel.

The sound of echoing footsteps hit his ears. Glowing blue eyes lifted to view the seemingly endless swath of black before him. Tensa spotted the albino just outside his limited vision, beginning to tremble violently. What was Hichigo's intention? Would his life he over? It practically was, now that his wings were broken.

"Don't," chapped, bloodied lips whispered quietly. Muscles weak, his body relaxed back against the floor, numbness creeping into his exposed skin. "I haven't even done anything yet," the voice said cruelly, the words barely concealing a purr.

Tensa cried out as a foot nudged his left wing. It turned to a whimper as fingers traced mockingly over the brittle, blood-covered feathers. Golden eyes met watery blue ones as Hichigo dropped onto the floor. "So, Tensa, mind helping me decide what I want to do with you first?" Those lips brushed against his ear. "I can't decide if I want to take away your innocence or put you in more pain."

The angel let out a pathetic whine. "Neither! Please, let me go!" Letting out a tsk tsk noise, the golden-winged one gripped the base of one of his wings, yanking. A loud wail of pain passed through those lips. "Hichigo, please, no, stop this!" Tensa choked out, sobbing profusely. He had absolutely no pain tolerance.

Curling up in a pool of blood, Tensa tried to figure out why he had been subjected to such a horrible fate. Hichigo hadn't 'taken his innocence' as he had so politely phrased it, but he did cause the broken angel quite a bit of pain. It had been three weeks since his freedom had been taken away, and his wings weren't healing. No, of course not; Hichigo re-broke them at the beginning of every single agony-induced week.

But today, today was different. Tensa knew of a way to get out; he was free after all, for the albino had slit the tendons in the back of his ankles. Even with that, the angel could still stumble about, and Hichigo had taken away his bindings. And today, the other had realized that he was almost out of supplies, and had left to get them.

The black-haired angel couldn't be happier. Finally, a way to escape. He waited until the always-angry angel patted his head, left, and then flew away. In a flurry of movement, Tensa struggled to escape. He ran as best as he could, stumbling over the plain, through the forest, past the beautiful stream where he had been stolen from, straight into the human city.

* * *

**Hope you all like it so far. ;) And no, the pairing is not ShiroTen. R&R if you get the chance~**

**Chapter written by me~**


	2. The Shapeshifter

Tensa tripped. His knees skidded along the ground, and had it not been for the cloak he had taken in his hasty escape, his stomach and shoulders would look the same. The angel rolled to a halt and stayed there, staring off in the distance. His body shook at random intervals, the cloak on his body sticking to his wings uncomfortably. Bare feet scraped against the sidewalk as he forced himself to sit upright. Blue eyes widened as he looked around.

Lights flickered in the distance. Dogs barked and a human shouted for them to quiet down. Tensa had been to this place before, but it had been nearly seven months. "I . . . have to keep going," he whispered, stumbling to his feet. He took a few steps, several drops of blood dripping onto the concrete, wings and knees alike.

Tensa stood there, taking several shallow breaths, hands wrapped around himself tightly. He wasn't quite sure why he was trying to escape; whether he did or not, the angel was still fallen. Even if his wings healed and he could fly, Tensa would never be able to go back to his previous home; once you fell, you stayed fallen.

"Ichigo," he whispered, thinking of the light twin. They had been good friends, the only one he'd had. Tensa would probably never see him again.

"Hmm, what's a pretty little boy like yourself doing all the way out here?" Blue eyes fluttered open, staring in the direction from which the voice came. Three men stood their ground several paces away. The former angel let out a ragged breath, turning with bleeding ankles to stumble away from them. Lips quivered as they formed words, "I'm just . . . looking for somewhere to go. Let me pass on in peace." Tensa's steps were painful and drawn out, each one nearly making his frail body topple over.

All of his strength had been used running here.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't finish speaking with you yet," a voice snarled, hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Tensa let out a soft whimper, the sound quickly becoming a cry as he was thrown back onto his broken wings. "We just wanna have a little fun. No big deal, right?" The angel's body trembled as they began to close in on him. Too weak to properly fight back, Tensa collapsed against the ground, fingers twitching as he caught himself.

All of a sudden, his fading hearing was brought back by a loud howl. One of the people above him yelled in pain, Tensa's blue eyes reopening as he heard that noise again, much closer. He watched as a blur of black flew into one of the strangers, followed by a scream. The angel jolted fully awake, rolling over and attempting to crawl away. His breath came in rasping inhales, and he barely made it away before he fell onto his side, staring at the scene that kept going in and out of focus.

A large black dog was fighting its way through the two strangers that were still standing. The third was lying forlornly on the ground, a splatter of red around his form. Tensa watched as one of the men fell and the other ran away. The dog loomed above him but didn't strike. Instead, he let the man go, and the fallen angel watched as he scrambled away. It growled at the one lying on the ground, and he too skittered as he ran away.

Tensa watched as the dog drew close to him, but he felt no fear. He actually smiled at the creature. "You're no different than me, huh. A lonely being searching for a friend." With a shaking hand, he reached out to touch the dog. The angel barely managed to lift his hand before it fell back. But the creature let its muzzle slip under Tensa's palm, whining softly. He might have been mistaken, but he swore he could see the pitiful creature changing. "I'd help you pass on, but I'm no longer an angel, my friend. My wings have been taken away, and with them my freedom," he whispered, smiling brokenly.

Blue eyes slid closed for a moment, and when they reopened, the dog was no longer there. It was a man, his long black hair tickling Tensa's face. Black eyes met fading blue ones, a gentle hand raising to press against his cheek. "You're pretty beaten up. Here, let me help you," he said. Tensa was still as the strange man lifted him into his arms. The fallen angel cried out as his wings were pressed against his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," the man said gently, shifting so Tensa was propped up by his neck and hips. "Will you allow me to take care of you? Mister Angel?" The dark-haired male looked up at those gentle eyes and searching smile, wondering about him. ". . . Why? I'm just going to fade away. I'm never going to fly again. Don't you see? I am nothing but a lost cause."

The stranger shook his head. "No. You aren't a lost cause. Come, I'll take care of you, and you can stay with me." Tensa rested his head against the strange man's shoulder, feeling himself begin to slip into unconsciousness. "Save me . . . from him," he whispered before falling into darkness.

Tensa's eyelids fluttered as he slipped back in and out of consciousness. A dream? He waited for Hichigo's hands to tear him from the floor and cause him new pain. Wasn't it the beginning of the week? The angel whimpered, waiting for the sickening cracks of his wings. Blue eyes slid back open after a few minutes, focusing in on a dark room. He was lying on his stomach, the subtle sounds of shifting around him. "Hold still, Mister Angel. I haven't finished tending to your wings yet."

His fingers dug into the mattress as several of his broken feathers were parted by gentle hands. "It's going to hurt. I was hoping you'd stay sleeping while I fixed you up." Tensa panted against the sheets, taking the words into account, and tensed. The pain exploded through him as his wing was shifted. He screamed, the sound shrill and full of agony. This, in a way, was worse than having them broken. The fragments inside of his shattered wings were being shoved around, causing more harm than good. Several seconds passed and it faded to a dull ache.

"Sorry about that. I have to set them right, otherwise you won't be able to fly again after they heal up." Tensa was lax against the bed, trembling at random intervals. A hand smoothed through his matted hair, blue eyes shifting as they met the dark ones of the stranger before. "I've only fixed one of your wings, and I have no pain medicine, so I'll have to tend to the other one tomorrow."

He gave a weak nod. "Have you . . . seen him . . .?" The gentle petting against his head stilled, and the eyes staring into his own flickered. "Seen who, exactly?" Tensa sighed softly "Forget it. The albino should be out searching for me, but if you haven't seen him, then he doesn't know where to start."

"Is he the one that did this to you, this albino?" The angel gave a small shake of his head, feeling the stroking resume. Sore and tired, he relaxed back against the bed. "Mister Angel, you can't stay nameless forever. Tell me your name, and then get some sleep."

Tensa shivered at the thought; it had been a long time since he had been offered a sound sleep, with a bed and warm sheets inluded. "Tena. My name is Tensa." A small smile threaded its way onto the dark-haired man's face, and the gentle movements continued. "Tensa. It's nice to meet you," the other whispered.

With the soft stroking and the reassurance that he'd be safe, Tensa let himself sleep.

* * *

**Written by WindlessHarmony.**


End file.
